


How to write Erotica.

by LadyByron



Category: Led Zeppelin, T. Rex (Band), The Who (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Gustie is asked to write an erotic fanfic but due to lack of... Practice she doesn't know how to start. She decides to ask tips from some experts she knows.





	How to write Erotica.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a trade I did with my friend. The idea was pretty much that, an inexperienced girl asks to help from an expert musician to write smut, but it had to be cute and funny.  
Well she said she liked the results so let's see how it goes here.
> 
> There are some references to one of her own writings. This character is some kind of The Who's roadie, and the situations happen in some kind of festival where all the bands previously mentioned and more are gathered. She is a friend with the artists mentioned. And knowing that, I think the rest can be perfectly understood. Hope you enjoy!

"Can you do that for me?", The client asked.

She hesitated. "I can write, yes. But... Erotica? Me?", Gustie almost snorted.

The client raised an eyebrow. "I'll pay you well. Use your imagination". And they left. 

So, now Gus was meant to write erotica for a sassy client with money. Of course, all she offered was a painting. She was better at drawing. But the client decided that a written description would add a nice touch. Now... For a drawing she could always use references, other drawings, a picture. But for writing... She'd have to describe feelings and sensations. How to do that? She, who had never seen a naked body outside of Google? But the money... She needed that.

Perhaps, she'd ask for help. She had friends - sadly for her- very experienced in that matter. Maybe, just some description of how a good shag should be developed. 

After the impasse with Pete (Townshend, yes) because of her new friendship with Marc (Bolan, indeed), they sort of parted a bit. She realised she was being a bit too nosy and he had nose enough to take care of himself - he was old enough, let us say -. They remained excellent friends. But still, she liked him. Much. So, to speak about that with him would be truly embarrassing. She tried though. Very straightforward.

"Pete, can we talk about sexual intercourse?", She asked innocently. He spitted the wine he was drinking, surprised a bit too much.

"What are you on about?!", He asked.

"It's for artistic interests. Don't you think it's hard enough for me to ask?", she turned red of embarrassment.

"Well don't ask then! Gus, please! You're like... My friend..!", He said, almost offended.

She stopped inquiring then. He had been much more open to other "friends" but perhaps she was too "friendish", if that's a word.

Okay then, perhaps John, good ol' John (Entwistle of course) could give her an idea?

"Naughty", he growled.

"Damn you John, is not that I'm a pervert!!", She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Gustie, I've known you for what, eight years? And, let me tell you, you are a little pervert", he said, avoiding the slap coming to his face with a graceful movement of his head, "which is great but, you don't use it for good. If you want, I could *show* you some things, but tell you about it? I don't think so. Ask me straight, if you want it".

"Disgusting twit", she replied. Although, John was one of his favourite men. But, balls, this was WORK, not fun!

Finally, she asked for help... To Marc. He was playing sweet melodies on his guitar, humming songs, eyes closed, cross-legged on the grass. Where, you wonder? Well, there. Where they were.

She walked towards him and sat on the grass with him. He didn't realize, because the sound of her steps were silenced by the soft herb. He seemed to notice her presence and opened his eyes.

"Oh, love...", He smiled, "you scared me to death".

He didn't look at all scared, not even disturbed, but he seemed to take it all so easy. She smiled back. Damn, how to talk about SEX and positions with someone as sweet as Marc? Her expression may have shown that she was concerned about something, because he left the guitar aside and held her hand.

"What is it, Darling? Something wrong?, He asked softly.

She sighed. "Marc. I'm gonna be completely honest with you..."

She explained everything. The client's comission, her inexperience, her shame, the need of money, her complete confusion and almost despair. He was utterly understanding. A proper gentleman. He agreed to tell her everything he knew about *the sweet encounter of the souls, the burning pleasures of the flesh, the glorious blissful of two hungry bodies*. The chat was pure, metaphorical, deep and quite confusing. She took some notes of everything he said, but she was certain that the client would not find the description of *the gentle prince deflowering the damsel under the tender caresses of a hiding sun* too erotic. 

"And, Marc, don't think I'm not following you, but, something dirty?", She asked, red as a tomato.

He pursed his lips. "I suppose... Yes... You get savage sometimes. The passion can turn you into a lecherous creature, but that's up to you to find out. I'll gladly help myself, lovey dovey, but, I need to finish at least one song...".

And that was it. She was perhaps even more confused than before. But, Marc did help a lot. Sex appeared to be quite a marvellous experience. She'd do what she could, with the little information she had, and her big imagination.

She was marching down along the tents, when she saw someone she knew. Not personally, vaguely. Her friend told her a couple of things about him and he seemed to be quite a pro in things related to sex and squeezing. A tall, gorgeous blonde, Robert. Robert Plant. "Well, you can't simply go and ask him, if you don't know him, can you?", She thought. But before she could analyze what she was about to do, she was next to him, pulling the loose shirt of his, trying to catch his attention. "Excuse me..?", She whispered.

He turned around elegantly, moving his hair away from his face with a delicate gesture and smiled the most dazzling smile she'd ever seen. "Yes?", His voice was soft and sweet.

"Oh no, Gus, you won't win against this bloke", she thought, all her body and brain sending warnings and precautions.

"May I... Ask you some questions..?", She asked him, slightly blushing and smiling as nicely as possible.

"Of course, babe, what do you need?", Robert replied, with another exquisite gesture of his hand, that glorious hair of his flowing in the breeze.

"Well, I don't suppose you know me, but, I'm a friend of... Pete and John? And the other two?", She played with her fingers, looking nervous. He looked at her up and down, looking quite amused.

"Ah, the guys in The Who? Yes, you're Pete's darling girl, aren't you?", He grinned.

"Well", somehow that hurt because it wasn't exactly like that, "I am a girl, and I am darling, but, I'm not *his*", she answered.

"Oh... Well, I always thought he was a bit of a fool, you know?", He nodded.

"Oh no, he's very, very smart!". Her innocence made him chuckle. Her heart skipped a beat.

"And what's your name, darling girl?".

"Mh, my name is hard to pronounce in these lands that are foreign to me, but most people refer to myself as Gustie", she offered her hand shyly.

The corners of his grin almost touched each ear as he gently held her hand and shook it slowly. "I like the way you speak, very much, your manners and your accent", he said, marvelled, as if she was a very extraordinary creature and not an average girl wearing a Queen T-shirt and old jeans. 

"My..!", She blushed intensely, "that's sweet of you to say".

"It's nothing but the truth. And I'm Robert", he winked.

"That I know too well...".

They looked at each other for a while. His glance was quite overwhelming, he seemed to be analysing every little spot of her face and body. 

"So, Gustie - oh, what a strong name -, what do you need from me?", He inquired.

"Oh, that... Well, hum, you see... I... No, better this way. You... I mean, from what I've heard... I mean...". She was trying to find some way to say that obscene thing she wanted to say. She dared to look at him once. He looked actually very amused. And tenderhearted. "Damn, he must think I am a silly girl", she thought. It'd sound strange if she asked questions about sex. But then she remembered that he actually hanged around mostly with silly girls.

"I have something to do. Some story that I must write to earn some money. But, er, I don't have inspiration..? No, not inspiration, knowledge", she explained and he nodded, understanding. "And, because of your reputation, I thought you'd be quite perfect to assist me, if you were too kind".

He nodded again, raising his eyebrows. "Is it a story about music?", He asked.

"Ah, hehe, not exactly. It's about... Sex", she turned pink, red, violet, blue, green.

His eyes opened wide. "Uh oh", she thought, " did I offend him?".

"That's quite a surprise!", He chuckled, "but, I'm definitely very curious. Why do you need so much help?", He asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Due to lack of practice, you follow...", She admitted, looking down.

"I thought so", he said with a humorous tone that Gus couldn't find disrespectful, since he was touching his hair in a way that almost made her sigh, "and I'm quite adept according to my reputation so, you need my assistance?".

"Exactly! Well, assistance, I need you to more or less tell me, how do you feel when you get laid, your thoughts, little expressions you may use in the heat of the moment, are you on top or what, things like that! So I can have a more accurate idea to write down, you know?", She was looking quite happy. It was a relief that he seemed to find her request attractive.

"Ooooh, you wanted..! Oh boy, I thought something else!". The cheeky smile of his, darn. He slapped his forehead softly.

"What, what is it? What did you think?".

"Well", he shrugged, "I thought you wanted me to have sex with you, so you'd know how to describe it better!", He exclaimed happily, as if it was the most natural thing.

She was taken aback. She stood there, mouth opened, looking at him as if he said he was planning to sink her in red paint and sacrifice her to some Celtic god. But the suggestion was strangely attractive, because *he* was attractive, and as she turned red as if she was sunk in red paint, she asked:

"W-wait, what, is t-that an option..?".

"Well, what can I say?", He closed his eyes and lifted his hands, "I'm a weak man, and pretty gals turn me weaker".

"Am I pretty gal?", She asked stupidly.

"You're more than a pretty gal. You're a pretty darling girl", he leaned closer, lowering his voice.

"Okay, I'll have sex with you", she replied, suddenly punched in the face by the man's sensuality. 

The firmness of her decision made him blush and when she noticed she felt she won a prize. "I made Robert Pants blush, madafacas", she thought.

"Sweet!", He said, still a bit shocked. "Listen, I have now a little thing to do, but I'll be free tonight, yes? Come to my tent and I'll give you some lessons, I promise I'll be very caring...", He smiled.

"Sure... Where's your tent?".

After he gave her the indications, he said goodbye and the big flirt gave her a big kiss on her cheek and left. Poor Gustie zigzagged back to her tent, drunk of beauty, kiss and golden curls. She had an appointment. She had to study. Oh boy, what a teacher. This was a bad idea. The professor was her same age perhaps but, he looked so much experienced that she seemed a little girl. But, she needed this. Not because the man was hot as magma and because she wanted to roll over the mattress with him, but because she needed the money and she had to write something GOOD.

So, that night... Will be a night to remember. 

But was her memory so good? No, she'd take a notebook. And a tape recorder, to record the noises and expressions, to be able to describe them with extreme precision later.

Gustie wore a fine cute dress she bought recently. She wanted to look as pretty as possible, even if she knew it was a hard task. However, she was looking better than earlier and he still liked her, so, this would be enough. Makeup? No, she'll ruin it. A bit of eyeliner on the top eyelids, just to... Why am I describing her look so much?

Once she was ready, and the time was it, she walked through the other tents looking for the Golden God's one. She really hoped Pete didn't find out. They weren't a couple, of course, but she knew it would hurt his pride. Still, damn him! He hurt her pride lots of other times!

As soon as she found Robert's tent, her knees became weak. Was she really able to do this? Her inexperience may disappoint him. Not only that, his experience may freak her out. She held her purse anxiously, thinking, deciding what to do. And she felt a warm hand on the curve of her waist and hip. "You made it", she heard a voice near her, "I thought you'd change your mind".

"If I said I'd do it, I'll do it", she said and looked around to face Robert. "Were you waiting for me?".

"Yes, well, I was smoking. Come...", He smiled and gently pushed her by her shoulders. She didn't offer the slightest resistance.

Inside the tent, it was simple. A bed and a little table with bottles on it. She hesitated but entered. "Don't you think we may be disturbed? It's not a proper room, after all. If someone hears or worse, sees us I'll be mortified...", She turned red.

"Don't worry, most folks are away, there's a show right now", Robert answered.

"OH GOD, IT'S THE WHO!", she yelled and started running out of the tent but he reached out and held her by her waist before she could get out.

"Wait, wait a second Gustie... It won't change much if you go. You've seen them playing before, right?", He asked, turning her around to face her.

"It's never enough! And Pete... He'll need me! To... Whatever, he'll need me! For something!", She shook her head.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I had a little talk with a certain Marc and he told me otherwise...", He said, looking sad.

Marc? He talked with Marc?? And what did he say??

"B-b-but, whatever, h-he knows nothing about the complexity of our relationship!!", She protested.

"Oh, of course. Only you guys know. But you said yourself you're not Pete's darling girl, and you said you needed to do this, and I told you I'm willing to help. It's a fine occasion. Why to decline? No one will know...", He said, holding her face with gentle hands. 

He was speaking softly and seductively. It was impossible to resist. Perhaps he was right. Oh, fuck it.

"You're right, I guess", she shrugged.

"Fantastic!", He smiled. "Do you want something to drink or straight to the motive?".

"Mh, I don't drink alcohol so the motive will do", she pursed her lips.

"Fine by me...", He kinda purred, holding her face up and leaning down to kiss her.

"Holyholyholyholy" she thought and moved back, looking a bit shocked.

"W-what is it baby?", He asked. He looked as if she just punched his nose.

"N-notes, you see, I must take notes...", She stuttered, putting her purse on the table and opening it. She took her notebook out and the recorder. 

"My, you really are prepared...", He stood behind her, holding his chin, looking astonished.

"You don't mind, do you? Not even the recorder?", She asked sweetly.

"'Course not, pretty girl. Even better, send me a copy", he giggled.

"Naughty", she giggled back, "oh, speaking of being *prepared*, you have er...", Uh oh, shy moment. Awkward. Oooh God.

"Mh, what, love?", He frowned.

"You know...", She rolled her eyes.

"What?", He chuckled.

"You knooooow...", She leaned forward and whispered, "pro...tec"

"AAAAAH, YOU MEAN CONDOMS?", he slapped his forehead.

"Aaaah!", She covered her face with her hands and nodded. No, she wasn't ready for this, it was too embarrassing, she wanted to run back to her tent.

He chuckled and held her. He stroked her hair with a hand. "Come on, calm down, love. I do have those, but do you really want me to use them? We don't have to do it if you don't want to... I mean to sleep together".

Gus was resting her face against his chest. She awkwardly lifted her hands and placed them on his narrow waist. He was bending over her and she could feel some of his soft curls caressing her bare shoulders. Oooh sassy thing...

"No, Robert, I must do it. I can't be this shy forever. And with your help, I'll learn things and be better. Please, bear with me", she sighed.

"Good... Of course I will bear. And I'll look for those...", he then lowered his voice to a soft whisper, "*condoms* and you prepare your recorder". 

So they did. He looked for those very necessary- things as she was checking the cassette. She also wrote down on her notebook: "tickles, fastening heartbeat, weak knees. Curls. Very soft".

"Here, Gustie, whenever you're ready", Robert purred.

She turned around, the notebook still in her hands and she noticed him looking at her up and down again, standing next to the bed. She blushed.

"My, you're looking quite beautiful", he smiled, "nice dress. So vintage. It's almost a pity to get rid of it".

"Whatcha talking 'bout, ye perv", she thought , but she just looked down, giggling.

"Oh, you...", Gus walked towards him, covering her face with a hand, "a-and, how do we get rid of those... Tight pants of yours?"

"Cheeky!", She thought proud of herself and looked up to see if he approved the comment. 

He certainly did. His smile was giant and he looked just like a lion about to catch a gazelle. "Oh God, you're so adorable..!", His tone was exquisitely kittenish and she turned around ready to run away but he did jump like a lion and caught the poor gazelle. Gus fell on the bed, in a very bad position for her, since she ended up on her knees and elbows and Goldilocks was quite on top of her. "Oopsie daisies", he giggled and his voice was almost childish.

She thought she was going to lose it right then but he rolled over and layed on his back next to her. She wrote on her notebook: "feels really nice when he's behind. Like, REALLY nice omg". She left the notebook and looked at him. 

"So I'm adorable according to you?", She asked.

"Mh-hum, very", Robert held her hand, "and, what's your opinion about me, darling?".

"Mmh... Well... You're... Quite a hunk", she frowned. She had no idea what he'd like to hear. Not that, perhaps, because he's snorted. "I mean, you're really hot. Not only that... You're... So fucking beautiful!", She admitted, dramatically, and their hands linked together, the two pairs, you know?

"Oh really?", He asked happily.

"Yes, Robert, and your smile, I love your smile", she nodded, closing her eyes and suffering.

"I fixed my teeth just for you...", He moaned.

"Oh, Robert...", She sighed, "and your hair..."

"YES?", He became more enthusiastic.

"It's so pretty. It's the prettiest hair. I love your hair...", She moaned too.

"Oh, darling, you say the loveliest things...", It was a moaned conversation.

"C-can I... No, it'd be too much...", She bit her lip.

He almost squirmed. "No, no, tell me..."

"Can I... Touch it..?", She blushed intensely.

"Oh please, please do. Play with it", he begged.

And it was the beginning of an endless night.

She shyly reached out to touch his hair and the blonde traitor grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. She fell over him with a yelp and he growled and held her waist.

"Play with my hair, girl, tell me how much you love it", he said, and his voice put in evidence that he was very aroused.

"Oh my..!", Her eyes were wide open but she grabbed his curls. He moaned. "Lordy, goodness gracious", she thought. God, they were soft, both the curls and his noises. "These are... Truly gorgeous, Robert, and soft..."

"Yes..?", The lecherous bastard was making the same noises he makes in the songs, hmph!

"Well, I like them... I wanna... Like... Be your hairdresser", she giggled. He was really kinky.

She then stopped and moved away. He moaned in frustration. Gus grabbed her pen and notebook. "People can get aroused by the weirdest things. He likes you to play with his hair. He makes funny but hot noises. And when he does, you feel like laughing but at the same time you kinda wanna eat him. Not in a cannibalistic way, more like, in a sexy way. Okay I'm not good at taking notes but this will be helpful because I'll remember when I read it".

"What are you writing?", Robert almost cried.

"The notes, dummy!", She then stopped, "you really ARE kinky, aren't you??", She felt daring enough to comment.

"You got me there...", He smiled, "and what about you, Gustie? Are you kinky or vanilla?".

"Well, I do have kinks, several, for your information", she said almost offended.

"Oh, sweet!! Tell me, can I please you somehow?", He looked so happy.

"Oh...", Well, he really was enthusiastic, "I like... Men in drag!", She thought of something to turn him down a bit.

"Interesting! Well, I have a dress somewhere, and shoes, I can wear those if it makes you happy! It'll be fun".

He was already getting out of the bed but she held him still.

"No, no, it's alright! You don't even need it!", She tried to reassure him.

"What does that mean", he said suddenly super serious, "do I look girly?".

"Nooooo is not that! You're simply so hot that you satisfy me by merely existing, no need to struggle!".

"Nice played, Gus", she thought, and indeed he was smiling again. 

"Let's take our clothes off!", He suggested.

"You sure? I'm cold, kind of", she frowned.

But he was already unbuttoning her dress. "Nooo! Wait, let's do you first! Sit up, I'll take off your shirt", she panicked and held his wrists.

He sat up grinning mischievously and she had to unbutton two miserable buttons and off it was, exposing his hairy chest completely. "Oh, I really, *really* like your hairy chest", she admitted. 

"Enjoy it. Come on, Gustie, enjoy me, touch me where you want...", Hairy Chest was a poor mess of hormones.

Gus, sweet dummy Gustie did touch where she wanted. She caressed the dimple in his chin with her thumb. His eyes widened in astonishment but immediately the glance was so loving that Gus felt that she did well.

"You're *so* adorable", he whispered and embraced her, and finally their lips met. He kissed her quite softly despite of the sudden movement, inviting and tender. Her brain was a mess. Her poor weak heart could have betray her and stop beating after the frantic beating session. It was really nice. Really, actually, terribly nice and she found herself responding to the kiss, and so it deepened. Gently at first, but eventually quite daring, his mouth explored hers and so it lead to a certain intrusion that made Gus jump and push him away.

"No tongue yet, give me a break...", She panted, blushing.

"Oh, sorry...", He shook his head, mortified. Poor guy, he looked so frustrated.

"No worries. Hang on a minute", she said and started writing down how lovely and sensual it is to be kissed and hugged by a topless handsome man.

"Oh darling, this is KILLING me, please, don't tease me anymore...", He sat really close to her and held her waist, "let's do it or not!"

"B-but I TOLD YOU MY INTENTION!", she protested furiously.

"Oh-kay!", He lifted his arms in a peaceful gesture, "but, hey, what if... We just record it..? So you won't have to stop to write every five seconds!".

"But, Robert, how do I record what I'm doing or my feelings?", She shook her head.

"Let's describe them! Like a script for a film! And meanwhile we *do*. It'll be a lovely record, trust me, my boys will love i-"

"NO WAY YOU GONNA SHOW THOSE TWATS THAT RECORD", she yelled.

"No", he looked like a puppy.

"Fine. Okay, sounds like a plan. I don't know how long it'll record though..."

"I'll let you change the cassette..."

"Fine. Let's do that".

She got up to bring the recorder near. They were about to roleplay. They didn't know haha.

When she turned around he was taking off his sandals. He was wearing sandals, you follow. She went to him and sat on the bed.

"Gustie, sit here, on my lap", he asked.

She blushed but did. She sat on his lap and placed her hands on his shoulders, he grabbed her by her hips.

"I'm actually sitting on Robert Plant's lap. I can tell he likes me. I can feel his boner", she explained to the recorder and that made Robert tilt his head back and laugh. He fell on his back, laughing. Well, at least he wasn't frustrated.

"Is it going to be like that!?", He asked.

"I thought that was the plan?", She said.

"I was actually thinking of something more like this...", He purred.

He pushed her on the bed, until she was laying on her back, and kneeled between her legs, all so quickly that she didn't have much time to complain.

"Oh, now...", He grinned like a kid opening his Christmas present, "look at these legs! How soft..." , He caressed her legs, as Gus turned red. He lifted her skirt to do so. But she kinda got the idea. He was sort of describing, not *literally* describing. "Your skin is so white, soft and warm... And the flesh of your legs is so tender..."

Gustie was panting, a bit too shocked to respond. Not that it wasn't great, it was just too... Much?

"So, baby, how do you feel?", He purred.

"I think I'm gonna die", she admitted.

"Of excitement?"

"Of terror", she grimaced. He looked concerned. 

"Why is that? You don't like me, little darling?", Robert asked, almost pouting.

"I like you so much it's terrifying...", Gus gulped.

Robert's expression eased and he smiled. He leaned down and placed a little kiss on her inner thigh and she got goosebumps. "You got goosebumps", he announced, "you liked it? Or is it still the terror?"

"I loved it", she looked like she was suffering indeed.

He nodded and started unbuttoning her dress. "I'm going to get rid of this dress, with your permission".

"You shouldn't take my permission for granted", she protested.

"Can I take it off?", He asked, politely.

"Okay".

He chuckled and opened her dress. He grinned widely. The kid got the exact Christmas present he was waiting for.

"You're so beautiful, Gustie... Did you know that?", He whispered.

"My mum says that a lot...", She closed her eyes.

He smiled tenderly. "Can I touch your skin? With my fingertips, like this?", He was kind enough to do the demonstration on the innocent flesh of her face. So soft and delicate. She said yes. So then he lowered his hand, and announced it to the recorder. "It's so soft... The skin of your face... Your neck... Your chest... You have a lovely bra... And your abdomen... It's also soft..."

"Tick-les...", She somehow manages to murmur.

"I'm sorry... I'd love to kiss you... I'd like to do the same with my lips", he confessed.

"Go ahead...", She swallowed hard.

He leaned down over her and kissed her cheek, her lips, her neck, so softly. Gus found that even breathing was difficult right then. He went on down her chest, and deliberately rested his face against her... Lovely bra. And then placed a bigger kiss on her abdomen. She cooed. "Are you alright?", He asked sweetly. She raised her thumb and he chuckled.

Then he did something she wasn't expecting. He reached out for the recorder and stopped it. Gustie noticed and sat up.

"No! No, Robert, why?!", She asked worried.

"Hey, hey, love... Listen... I promise you... You won't forget. With those notes you wrote, and those few things you recorded, you have enough. You'll remember better if you do it by heart. I can assure you... You won't forget...", He looked serious, but his tone was kind and he held her face with extreme gentleness.

She hesitated. But... Somehow yes, it was going to be weird to hear herself. She bit her lip, thinking. And then she looked at him and saw his blue eyes that promised everything was going to be fine. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. 

"So, what now?", She said.

"I don't know! Whatever you want! No need to describe it though", he giggled and shook his head to toss all his curls to his back.

She smiled and placed her arms around his neck. "I want you", she said and kissed him.

A few hours later, Robert and Gus were talking about pets in his bed. She was telling her lots of things about her cats and dogs, and he told her about all his pets. They also talked about records. And they talked a lot about The Lord Of The Rings. But at certain point, she decided it was time to go back to her place. When she was ready to go, he held her hand and kissed it. "I wish you the best of lucks with your project", he smiled. She smiled back. "If it goes well, Robert, it'll be all thanks to you", she giggled.

"Oh, no, love. Believe me, you have much more talent than you think. It's been a pleasure", he whispered and she discovered that after all, she still could blush.

"Oh goodness... Thanks anyway, Robert. You're now on my best friends list".

"You're definitely in mine, Agustina, my darling".

The delicious pronunciation of her name made her blush even more. "See you, Golden God".

"Soon, I hope", he said and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

He observed her walking away until she was out of his sight.

She wrote the story describing whatever she felt could be interesting to describe. She created a plot, the characters, she made it as funny as she could. But she was nervous. Would The Client like it?

"Oh fucking hell, this is beyond hot. This is so hot I'm burning. It's so hot it's turning into ashes already. Holy burning fuck, I fucking love this hot shit", The Client said.

"Eeer, woah, I'm so glad!", Gus was surprised.

"I'll fucking pay you the double. This is for you. Woah, I so love this".

Gus stared at the money with her mouth open wide enough to let an elephant come through. All that money for a horny story? Who the hell was this client? 

"T-thanks so much!", She said.

"You've earned it, sassy thing! Take care and go on writing, you... Grr!", And they left away.

Gustie was so happy that ran away to Robert's tent, to tell him the wonderful news. But no one was there. He heart broke in two.

She was sad pretty much all they long, even if Pete told her he looked particularly cute that day. John noticed her face.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?", He asked.

She trusted John enough to tell him everything. He was really surprised. But of course no one could tell. He didn't show emotions. When she finished telling him everything, he held her hand. "Ah, your name is Ah...goos... Something, no?"

"Oh my god, John, you know well it's Agustina, what the hell does it have to do with this?!", She groaned.

"Weeell, I always forget. You're Gus to me. I saw the wanker today. He even dared to tell me our show was great. I believed him, thanks for letting me know he was lying", he growled.

"Oh, my! And what, did he say anything? About... Me?", She looked hopeful.

"Apparently he did but I didn't realize. He said..." And then he did a ridiculous impersonation of Robert, "*send my love to Agustina, tell her please that whatever it takes, I will see her again even if now I must ramble on like this*, but I had no idea what the hell he was talking about so I just said sure, whatever. So... There. He fucked my little girl, I should have fucking killed him...", He shook his head.

Gus smiled and sighed deeply enamoured by the Golden God. She gave John a hug and he hugged her back.

"There, there, another one bites the dust...", He growled again.

"Oh, Enty, you know there is no other man but you in my life", she giggled.

"Yeah, sure. I hoped you squeezed his lemon properly".

"You're the WORST!".

They laughed together and went on talking about the most absurd things.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the name of the character before posting so if you see other name that's the reason (if I missed some correction).  
Also, my native language is not English so sorry if I made some mistakes!


End file.
